TonksLupin Love Story
by ArtemisDianaChains
Summary: Song-fic/parody of Taylor Swift's love story. I forgot to add it to the disclaimer, but I am not, nor am I aphilliated with, Taylor Swift or Big Machine Records. Told from both points of view.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: So wait, you're telling me I _don't _own Harry Potter? What a rip off. I want my money back. LOL, JK. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro.**

Remus's point of view-

You were so young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashbacks start we're standing there

Together in the summer air

I'm in love but I'm trying to hide it.

You smile at me and all of a sudden, the clouds disappear.

Little did I know,

That I'm a werewolf but you don't really care

And your daddy's saying stay away from my daughter

Now you're crying on the staircase, begging me please don't go

Then you said:

Remus take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all we have to do is run

You're a half-breed but so, I'm a half-blood

It's a love story, Remus just say yes

So you stay back after next meeting to see me

Don't talk about it cause I'm dead if your dad knew

Close our eyes

Feel the rush for a little while

Cause I'm a werewolf and you don't care at all

But your daddy's saying stay away from my daughter

But I'm everything to you and you're begging me please don't go

Then you said:

Remus take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all we have to do is run

You're a half-breed but so, I'm a half-blood

It's a love story, Remus just say yes

Remus I love you but they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we can make it out of this mess

It's a love story, Remus just say yes

And now you're getting depressed

Thinking I'm not in love with you

Your faith in me is fading

Then I stopped you outside of the Black house

And you said:

Remus, I love you, but you don't seem to care.

I want you, but you push me away.

Say it's all in my head, I don't know what to think

Then I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:

Marry me Nymphadora. You'll never have to be alone.

We're in love and that's all that matters now.

I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress.

It's a love story.

'Dora please say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same as last time**

Tonks's point of view-

I was so young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashbacks start

We're standing there

Together in the summer air

You're in love

Come on, don't deny it

I see you look at me the way you do,

You know it's true

Little did you know:

That you're a werewolf, but I don't care

But my dad is saying stay away from my daughter

And I'm crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go

Then I said:

Remus take me

Somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting

All we have to do is run

You're a half-breed but so, I'm a half-blood

It's a love story

Remus just say yes

So I hung back after next meeting to see you

Don't talk about it cause you're dead if my dad knew

Close our eyes

Feel the adrenaline a little while

Cause you're a werewolf, but I don't care

And my dad is saying stay away from my daughter

But you're everything to me

I was begging you please don't go

Then I said:

Remus take me

Somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting

All we have to do is run

You're a half-breed but so, I'm a half-blood

It's a love story

Remus just say yes

Remus I love you

But they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult

But it's real

Don't be afraid

We can make it out of this mess

It's a love story

Remus just say yes

And now I'm kinda depressed

Thinking that you don't love me

Then you stopped me outside the Black house

And I said:

Remus I love you

But you don't seem to care

I want you but you push me away

Say it's all in my head

Don't know what to think

Then you knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Nymphadora

You'll never have to be alone

We're in love

And that's all that matters now

I talked to your dad

Go pick out a white dress

It's a love story

'Dora please say yes


End file.
